Ocre Oscuro y Hongos Venenosos
by Bubbles of Colours
Summary: Draco y Hermione no están de acuerdo sobre los comportamientos de lechuzas o el estado del cabello de Hermione o, realmente, en absolutamente nada. TRADUCCION, ONE-SHOOT


Ocre Oscuro y Hongos venenosos

By Marmalade Fever

Disclaimer: La saga de Harry Potter de J. K. Rowling no me pertenece.

...

_N.A.: Antes de que leas esto, es (algo así) importante entender que esto fue escrito como una serie de "fics shoutbox" en Hawtorn and Vine. ¿Qué es un fic shoutbox? Es un fic de 300 letras o menos: el tamaño de un grito. Cada sección fue escrita en el momento y sólo seguí haciéndolo hasta llegar a una conclusión._

_..._

Malfoy:

Tus lechuzas se han vuelto demasiado frecuentes. Por favor desiste de una vez, o, por lo menos, por favor desiste de usar la lechuza que tan adecuadamente llamaste "Garra". Mi gato ha sido tres veces agarrado por el pescuezo. En lo que respecta a tus preguntas, mis respuestas son no, sí, no y ocre oscuro.

Granger

Granger:

Desafortunadamente, ya no recuerdo el orden de mis preguntas. ¿Podrías obviar este último uso de Garra y aclararme? Oh y estoy muy sorprendido al escuchar su comportamiento contra tu gato. Mis lechuzas suelen tener gustos más refinados, te lo aseguro.

Saludos, Malfoy

Malfoy:

No, no te enviaré muestras de mi cabello. Sí, si tengo una botella de acondicionador. No, no lo teñiré de burdeo solo para satisfacer tu fantasía. Y llamaría mi color de cabello color ocre oscuro, no color hongo venenoso. Además, me he tomado la libertad de cortarle las uñas a Garra. Deja de acosarme.

Granger

Granger:

Creo que la señorita toma ofensa donde no hay ninguna. Bueno, está bien, quizás algo de ofensivo hay. Pero yo pienso que los hongos son de un placentero color… marrón terroso. Quiero utilizar tus muestras de cabello para realizar un acondicionador especialmente diseñado para tu tipo de cabello.

Malfoy

P.D. Garra está depresiva.

Granger:

Estoy realmente sorprendido de que no respondieras. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Tengo una lechuza bastante deprimida en mis manos y ¡tú no respondes! ¿Es tu gato? ¿Está tu gato tan depresivo como mi Garra sin garras? ¿Está tan depresivo como yo sin tus muestras de cabello? Demasiado depresivo como para firmar con mi nombre.

Yo

Granger:

Estoy empezando a temer por tu salud, siendo que no hay manera de que les hagas caso omiso a mis misivas. Por favor acepta esta botella de poción pepper-up. Mi otra lechuza, Matón, esperará junto a ti hasta que estés lo suficientemente bien para escribirme.

D.B.R.Q.L.T.A. Malfoy

Malfoy:

Estoy bien; solo te odio, eso es todo. Estoy, sin embargo, un poco amoratada por tu Matón en este momento, me temo. Por favor acepta este bozal de lechuza como muestra de mi aprecio. Además, esto no es poción pepper-up en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué estás tratando de alimentarme con productos de belleza? ¿Por qué te importa tanto como me veo?

Granger

Granger:

Odio ver tanto potencial perderse por ignorancia cuando tengo la habilidad de rectificar la situación, como lo hice con tus dientes en años anteriores. ¿Permíteme el placer de arreglarte el cabello?

Draco Brutus Reginald Quintin Lucius Tristan Augustine Malfoy

P.D. Ahora Matón está depresivo.

Et al Malfoy:

Si significará que finalmente me dejarás tranquila, entonces está bien. Puedes arreglar mi cabello siempre y cuando me permitas revisar y testear cada producto de belleza y hechizos que uses. Si mi cabello se cae, se vuelve rosado, o de cualquier otra forma no me satisface, te devolveré el favor.

HG

¡Granger vuelve cabezas! Ayer en el callejón Diagon, la ex-héroe Hermione Granger apareció con un nuevo corte de cabello. Este reportero lo describiría como chic, brillante y ocre oscuro. El espectador Draco Malfoy reclama todo el crédito e invita a todo los casos sin esperanza a visitarlo en su salón. ¡Sí, es soltero!

Retracción: El señor Draco Malfoy, dueño de Bedhead Ándate, no está soltero, como se dijo en la edición de ayer. Ha sido, aparentemente, ocupado por la misma señorita Hermione Granger, cual cabello ha sido salvado por él de la perdición. Granger es citada diciendo, "¿Qué? Yo no-" pero Malfoy le dio un beso antes de terminar.

The End.

* * *

_22 de septiembre del 2011_

_**Poción Pepper-up:** poción para mejorar los resfríos._

_Espero que les guste, dejen sus lindos reviews._

_Connie_

_Pd: Chicas, estoy participando en un concurso de facebook, para ganarme un caballito mecedor para mi bebita. Así que si me pueden ayudar poniendo me gusta, se los agradecería mucho. Necesito más de 1100 y llevo 450. El link: https : / www. facebook. com/ ?fbid=2417979210562&set=o.154544754574293&type=1&ref=notif¬if_t=photo_comment&theater (JUNTEN LOS ESPACIOS)_

_Pd2: Les ruego que no añadan a favoritos sin dejar un review. Es irritante. Gracias_


End file.
